The Patient Wolf
by Howii
Summary: You scratch and bite, but I promise, you will also crawl and beg. Aren't you aware? A gentleman is just a patient wolf. I will set your body on fire, and you will only be able to feel that burn with me. -Ereri Lemon Yaoi
1. First Night, Level One

**EREN POV**

I could feel it, that familiar churn in my stomach. My jaw clenched and unclenched. I let out a ragged breath as the hot liquid filled the condom. I pushed a shaky hand through my hair as I quickly pulled out and threw the soiled rubber on the ground, disgust burned my cheeks. Without speaking or even looking towards the stranger on the bed, I threw on my clothes hastily and left. I hated this. I raked my hand down my face. My legs pushed harder, trying to get the hell out of this place. The icy wind whipped at my face and calmed my pounding heart. I pulled a cigarette from my pocket, lit it, and took a long drag. My nerves calmed down almost instantly.

"Eren."

I jumped at the voice coming from behind me. My eyes wandered to his tired face. "Hey, Levi." The man reached out towards me. I grinned and handed over my cigarette. "Long night?"

"Always." His lips pressed around the cigarette and then released. White smoke swirled in the air between us. "What about you? You look pretty rough."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. "Just the usual." Levi was my boss, my boss that didn't pry into things but was there when any of us needed him to be. He wasn't like a good friend or anything, but I did consider him someone I could trust and count on in certain situations. He was also a man that slept around as much as I did. I'm sure we've both slept with many of the same women. I inhaled deeply and opened my eyes. I could see my breath in the crisp air as I exhaled slowly.

"I have a question."

I glanced sideways at the man. I felt warmth pool in my cheeks as his steel eyes met mine. "Yeah?"

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "It's not a bad question." Levi pressed his hand against his mouth to muffle his laugh. "How do you wear those pants?"

"What?" My eyes widened at the absurd question. I looked down and pinched the black denim between my fingers. "I don't know what you mean."

His laughter grew. "They're so tight."

My face became hot and my eyes swung to him. "Speak for yourself. Your pants are even tighter." I eyed the leather clinging to his thighs.

Levi watched me carefully before speaking. "Do you like it?"

I froze. What the hell do I say to that? "I don't know." I turned away from him as my face burned even hotter. "I should head home. It's pretty late."

"Yeah, yeah." Levi waved a hand in the air. "See you at work tomorrow. Don't forget to pack your bags."

I sighed and shuffled forward. The sound of my boots hitting the sidewalk blended in with the drunken laughter spilling from the bars surrounding me. My pace picked up as my apartment came into view. I bounded up the stairs and rushed inside. The heat curled around me. I kicked off my boots and shrugged out of my coat. The shower washed away any trace of perfume, but just to be sure, I scrubbed until my skin was an angry and stinging. I hastily dried and jumped into bed without bothering to put on anything.

Even though I just had sex, I still felt frustrated. I clenched my teeth and tried to push out the thought. My body wouldn't relax no matter what. My skin felt tight and my mind foggy. Maybe this business trip can act as a vacation. I groaned and turned over, pushing my face into my pillow and praying for the sun to hurry up.

* * *

 **Levi POV**

"Levi, I am soooo sorry. I didn't realize. I thought it was just you going on the business trip." Hanji's voice didn't sound upset or concerned at all.

"Are you kidding me? How could you fuck up? You literally had one fucking job." I could feel the anger rush through me in large waves. I needed to calm down before I fire my secretary. I sighed. "No use in crying over spilt milk I guess." I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed in. This is going to be awful. "Okay, Hanji, don't slip up again." I hung up the phone and headed towards the check in desk.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?"

I cringed at the girl's shrill voice. "Do you have any rooms with two beds or even an extra room? My secretary screwed up and booked a one room with one bed." I could feel the heat rise once more as I thought of the infuriating woman.

"My apologies sir, we seem to be completely booked." She slid over two room keys. "If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. Have a wonderful stay." The woman smiled brightly.

I grunted and walked towards the man waiting on me. Might as well break the bad news quickly. "Oi, Yeager." Green eyes met mine. "Umm, Hanji fucked up. We're going to have to share a room."

Eren chuckled. "Sounds about right. That'll be fine I guess."

I shook my head. "The room we're sharing has one bed."

I could see something flash in his emerald eyes, but the emotion disappeared before I could catch onto it. He silently nodded and stood. I backed away so he wasn't towering over me. I clenched my teeth in frustration and headed for the elevator. We rode in silence up to the top floor. Thirty-two floors later the elevator stuttered to a stop and opened. I walked to the end of the hall where our room awaited. A sigh escaped my lips as I pushed open and revealed the large bed draped with white. Eren passed by me and sat down on the mattress and leaned back on his elbows.

"I guess it could be worse." He grinned and glanced at me.

I snorted. "How so?"

The brunette looked at me with a serious expression. "The bed could be smaller."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I suppose that would be worse." I dragged my feet over and plopped down next to Eren. "Well, after that long flight, I'm pretty beat."

"Yeah."

I could see Eren's fists clench against the covers. My eyes wandered up to his face. He wasn't looking at me though. He was staring up at the ceiling. "You okay?"

Green eyes snapped towards me. My heart beat quickened. "I'm fine." He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared back up at the ceiling. "I'm tired, yet restless. It's like this every night. I hope it won't bother you…" He gazed at me from the corner of his eyes as he spoke. "Maybe I will go out for a little while."

"No, it won't bother me. Honest. Go ahead and rest up. I'm the same." I forced myself to stop staring at him and dug through my suitcase, pulling out my night shirt and pants. I rushed to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I glanced down to see my hands trembling. Why? I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut. This is going to be a long night. Hell, this is going to be a long week.

Once I was dressed, I walked out of the bathroom. Eren was wearing gym shorts, a necklace, and nothing else. I felt my face flush as our eyes met.

"Sorry, I usually sleep naked." I could see his cheeks become red too.

"It's cool." I climbed in next to him and covered myself. Eren reached beside him and turned the light off. I held my breath as we lay in the dark. I could hear Eren's deep, even breathing mixed with my hammering heart. I let out a shaky breath.

"Good night." His low voice made my heart pound harder.

"Night." We rolled over at the same time. His breath mingled with mine and fanned over my face. I gulped and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to turn back over and make it obvious that I'm becoming affected. Why is this getting to me?

* * *

 **Eren POV**

His sweet breath fanned over my face and I breathed in deeply. I could feel my body heating up.- I need to calm the fuck down. I heaved in a deep breath and let it go. I need to calm down. I forced my lungs to do deep and even breaths so I could hopefully calm down. I bit down on my lip as another wave of Levi's hot air blew against my heated skin. I could taste the blood on my tongue as I bit back a groan.

My eyes slowly became adjusted to the darkness and I cursed silently as the moon spilled over us. Our eyes interlocked. My body began moving. I couldn't think. Eyes locked, I shifted on top of Levi. I grabbed his hands in mine and pinned him underneath me. My head rushed with blood and sweat beaded on my temples. His eyes were wide with surprise, then slowly became half-lidded and misted over with arousal. I leaned in, hungry for his lips. He leaned up to meet me halfway. Our lips were a breath away…

We jumped at the sound of ringing. I rolled off of him quickly and turned over as he answered the phone with a breathy voice.

"What Hanji?" I grinned at the annoyance in his tone.

After bickering back and forth, he hung up and slammed his phone down on the night stand. "What did she say?"

Levi grunted. "Just asking if things were fine." He muttered under his breath, "I swear I would fire her if she hadn't been with us so long."

I smiled in the dark and turned over, facing away from him. No more pinning my boss down. I need to get a better hold over myself. I sighed. "Good night, again."

There was a long pause. "Yeah… Night." I felt his weight shift and then settle. Looks like he's making sure there's no more fuck ups too.


	2. Second Night, Level Two

**Levi POV**

The morning took its sweet time rising. I was up long before it was. I jogged back towards the hotel, sweat soaking through my shirt and sweats. The cool air felt refreshing as it nipped at my face. I pushed open the doors to the large building and rode the elevator up to my floor. My mind wanted to think about the stunt that idiot pulled last night but I quickly shook my head to disregard the green eyes that had hovered above me. Eren really is an idiot. I wonder if he's aware I could fire him. I hesitated, key in hand, in front of the door that led to a sleeping brunette. I squeezed my eyes shut as images of his larger body pinning me into the mattress flashed through my head. The door swung open and I let out a yelp. My eyes followed a tanned sculpted chest up to a tired face and hazy green eyes.

"Morning, boss." He rubbed his face and focused on me. "I thought I heard someone at the door, I assumed it was room service."

I shook my head and pushed him back inside, noting black boxers hugging low on his hips. "You want room service to see you naked?" I kicked off my shoes and headed to the bathroom.

"If she's hot, yeah. It's been a while for me, ya know?"

My face heated up at his shameless confession. I turned back to see him flop back down on the bed. "You fucked someone two nights ago." I reminded him.

His hooded eyes met mine. "You're the same as me. I know you get restless too."

I quickly turned on my heels and slammed the bathroom door shut. There was no way I would admit to being a whore like him. I hung my head. It was definitely true though. I gritted my teeth and stripped out of my sweaty clothes.

* * *

 **Eren POV**

I sat up in bed and swung my legs over the side. It's time I should probably be getting dressed. Levi's shower seemed to be taking forever. As if on que, the water cut off. I could hear shuffling coming from the bathroom.

" _Shit._ "

I lifted a brow as I heard Levi mutter a string of curses. The door opened and revealed a red faced… naked… slick skinned… I could faintly hear my breathing grow heavier as my eyes focused on a single droplet of water about to drip from the man's black bangs that hung over his eyes. The drop fell, landing on his cheek, then made its way down Levi's jaw…then dripped onto his chest, trailing down a smooth, defined stomach and disappearing under the towel that hung loosely on his hips. My eyes refocused on his face. He was watching me intently. Red pooled in his cheeks and seeped into his ears.

I reached out. My fingers intertwined with his. I tugged gently, but hard enough for him to lose his footing and tumble towards me. I gripped his hips, holding him in place, making him stand between my legs. I could feel the heat coming off of his body from his hot shower. That heat wrapped around my head, making it hard to breath. His stomach was so close to my lips. My eyes met with his steel ones. My body took his heated gaze as encouragement. With our eyes locked, I leaned forward. My lips brushed against soft skin. A gasp left his mouth, followed by wild pants. One of his hands grabbed my wrist and the other hand fisted my hair. I brushed my lips against the velvety skin once more. Levi's eyes became half lidded and the fingers tangled tightly in my hair.

"E-enough, Eren."

"You say that with a raspy voice. Can you see why it would be hard for me to stop?" I pressed my lips into his heated skin and trailed my nose along the goosebumps. He smelled like fresh linens. I parted my lips and flicked my tongue out. "Hah…" He tasted wonderful. It was like a hint of whiskey that had stained his skin permanently.

"S-s-stop."

I could feel him tremble in my grasp. I grinned against his stomach. I have plenty of time. I released his hips and leaned back on my elbows. "My bad." He turned, without looking at me, and quickly dressed. I stood from the bed and followed suit.

* * *

 **Levi POV**

I pushed a hand through my hair as we finished up the first meeting of the week. I placed my elbows on the table and let my face fall into my hands. I could still feel it. I could feel the fire burning in the shape of a hand on each side of my hips. The feeling hasn't faded. I could still feel the heat underneath my naval from his lips… His tongue. I pushed myself from the table and stood on shaky knees. Something must be wrong with me.

"Let's go, Jeager." I snapped, not bothering to look behind me.

He followed silently behind me. I could feel his eyes burning through my suit. I clenched my jaw and tried to ignore the fluttering in my stomach. Another man should not have me this riled up. I wanted to kick myself. We walked into the crowded elevator to head towards the lobby. With limited space, I was forced as close to the wall as possible, with Eren pressed into me. I gritted my teeth as I saw a smirk tilt his lips. I leaned up close to him.

"I swear, I _will_ cut your dick off if you get a boner or try anything weird," I whispered.

His smirk turned into a grin. "I would never, sir." He stumbled closer against me and caught himself on the wall behind me, trapping me completely. "Sorry, sir." His deep voice breathed into my ear. I could feel his lip pressing against it.

"Eren!" I whispered furiously as I tried to look at him. Huge mistake.

 _Bdmp_

With no space between us, my nose skidded against his as I turned to face him. His breath fanned over my face. I felt the heat rush through my body. I needed to escape! I needed to…

Green eyes locked with mine.

 _Bdmp… Bdmp…_

Oh God… He's too close… Way too… "Hah…" Why am I panting… Can't think… My eyes are closing on their own. My hand grabbed onto his shirt. I could feel his hot breath pushing against my trembling lips. I tilted my head back. I could feel the heat becoming more intense against my lips. If it's this hot now…I wonder how hot it would be to touch them with my own lips.

 _Bdmp… Bdmp… Bdmp…_

My eyes slid shut and my lips parted.

 _DING!_

My eyes shot open and I rushed from the elevator. I didn't stop once I got out, my legs pushed harder. I need to get away from him. He's not good for my health, mentally or physically.

* * *

 **Eren POV**

I couldn't help the grin from spreading across my face. I bit my lip. The loss of his heat disappointed me quite a bit. I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and climb in bed next to him. I chuckled quietly into my hand. A few people around me stared at me. I barely noticed. My mind was far too busy entertaining itself with Levi. I'd never seen him lose his cool before. He's always so stoic and preserved. Not to forget, he's as much of a man as me. I chuckled once more thinking of his flushed skin and quivering lips.

 _Bdmp…_

My eyes widened as I grabbed my chest. Heat flooded my face. What the fuck was that? I shook my head.

* * *

 **-That night-**

 **Levi POV**

I glanced down at my phone. It was almost midnight. I think. The numbers were a little blurry. I downed the last shot of whiskey, humming blissfully as it burned its way to my stomach. I jumped down from the barstool, stupid fucking height, and clumsily made my way to the elevator. Bless the gods that put bars in hotels. I made it to the room quicker than I thought. I glanced around, wondering for a minute if I was on the right floor. My key opened the door, so it had to be right. I peeked in. The lights were off. Eren must be out.

I grinned and made my way into the dark room. "Thank God." I sighed in relief and sat on the edge of the bed, fumbling with my tie and buttons. Once I was shrugged out of my clothes, I wobbled towards the bathroom. I barely noticed light shining under the door. I pushed open and froze.

"Oi, this is occupied." Eren glanced sideways at me as he turned on the shower water.

"You're naked!" I sputtered.

"So are you!"

I glanced down. My face burned. "At least let me shower first. I smell like perfume and smoke."

"Fine. Get in." Eren's eyes sparked. He leaned against the counter and waited.

I turned my head away from him and jumped in the shower, hissing as hot water slid down my body. "You can get out now." I reached for the shampoo but a hand grabbed it first. "What the-?!" I spun around. "Why are you-?!"

Eren's hands, slathered in shampoo, grabbed my hair. "You seem very unstable. Let me help." His fingers dug in my scalp and tangled around my hair. My mouth opened and closed as I tried to think of what to say. I had to admit, it did feel kind of nice. Just a little bit. I closed my eyes as his fingers worked the shampoo into my hair. Those same fingers began to trail down the nape of my neck and down my spine. My eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?" I asked cautiously.

He bit his lip to hide a smirk. "Washing the rest of you, sir." His hands slid up and down my back. "I'm just trying to help. Just relax." His soothing voice relaxed me somewhat.

Wait, no. I shook my head. I 'm drunk and he's taking advantage of me. Right? This is weird either way. I placed a hand on his chest and shoved. It was like pushing a wall. My body started to fall backwards. I gasped as arms wrapped around my waist. I peeked an eye open and saw his concerned face inches from mine.

"You okay?"

Fire lit my cheeks. I looked away embarrassed. My body was pressed into his. I could feel every ridge of him. I also felt a very hard appendage press into my lower stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. "What did I say about your boner poking me?"

He chuckled against my ear. "What about yours?"

As if to make his point, his hips pushed against me. Air left my lungs as our tips slid together. I gripped onto his arms to keep myself upright. His grip around my waist tightened as he thrust his hips over and over. My legs began to shake. I could feel hot liquid dribble from the tip, then mix with his liquid. I bit my lip to hold back a moan as our slits squished together. His ragged breath sent a wave of heat down my body. My fingers dug deep into his muscled arms. I couldn't think. I felt my hips jerk into each touch. His arms unwound from me. Large hands gripped my hips and shoved me against the wall. My whole body shook. I covered half of my face with my hand. God forbid Eren see me this flustered. One hand released my hip and gripped around both of our throbbing members. We both hissed at the touch. He pumped his hand while thrusting his hips. I couldn't stop the moan from spilling from my lips. His own moans vibrated throughout the small shower. I tangled my fingers in soft brown hair and pulled his face to mine. Green eyes widened and his movements became jerky. I looked down to his lips, swollen and red from him biting them. I want to kiss him so bad. I inhaled sharply as his grip tightened around our cocks. My head fell back as the pumps became more vigorous. His head fell onto my shoulder as he shuddered. Our hot seed spurted and mixed between our stomachs. My body sagged against the shower wall. Eren placed his hands on either side of my head to hold himself up. Our labored breathing was louder than the water splashing against the tile floor.

Once our breathing had slowed, he turned his head away from me. "We need to go to sleep." Eren's eyes were hidden behind his bangs. I couldn't read the expression on his face. He washed off his stomach and stepped out. I was alone in the bathroom in no time. I bit my lip to stop the trembling. What was that…?


	3. Third Night, Level Three

**Eren POV**

I've been lying down in the dark, next to him, for well over an hour. So why is my heart still pounding? I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could. My body was hyperaware of the man next to me. I can smell his faint scent; I can hear his quiet, even breathing. Hell… I can even feel the bed slightly dip towards him. I bit down on my lip, tasting blood, and clenched my fists. This is hell. I just want to go to sleep.

 **Levi POV**

I squinted at the sun pouring into the room. The alarm clock had yet to go off. I pulled myself up from the bed and then turned back around. "Eren?" The bed on his side looked as if it had been made already. I shrugged and began getting dressed.

I glanced down at my phone to see it was only a few minutes until the meeting for the day was supposed to start. Worry filled my mind. Where the hell was that brat? I briefly thought about the events from last night, shook them off, and then dialed Eren's number.

After several long rings, it went to voicemail. I worried the inside of my cheek as I waited by the door of the conference room. Exactly one minute before the meeting, I hear someone call out Eren's name. My eyes scanned the hall frantically searching for the brunet. As soon as my gaze landed on him, my heart jerked. He had awful bags under his eyes and his usually tan skin was somewhat pale and hallow. I rushed over to his side.

"Jaeger." I reached out a hand to grasp his shoulder, but he passed by me as if he didn't even notice me. It felt like a knife stabbing me through the chest. As the meeting began, I couldn't stop the thoughts bombarding my mind. What if it has something to do with last night? He did look strange after we finished.

"Sir?"

My eyes shot up to the man leaning against the table. My heart throbbed as our eyes met. "Er, yes?"

Eren grinned. "Everyone has already left."

I looked around the room to see it was empty. I let out a long sigh and let my head thump down against the table. "I see," I muttered against the wood.

I jumped up at the gentle touch of a hand in my hair. I glanced up at Eren. "Where have you been all day? And why do you look sickly? And why did you ignore me?" The more questions that slipped from my tongue, the more the corner of my lips pulled down. I could feel the heat rising in my chest as I realized how angry and frustrated I was.

Eren pursed his lips and stared down at me. After several beats of silence, he sighed in surrender. "Couldn't sleep, so I was ill, sorry."

"That's a shitty apology."

Eren snorted. "That's all I've got. Sorry."

I pushed myself up from the table and glared at him. "You took advantage of me and then decided to ignore me all fucking day. I'll be damned if 'that's all you've got.'" My eyes slightly widened at the realization. I didn't mean to say that… That made me sound like a whining girl… I bit my lip and turned on my heel to leave. Eren was in front of me before I could take one step. He shut the door and I could hear the click of a lock setting in place. When he turned back to face me, his expression was no more light and carefree. He looked… starved… and I was his prey. I backed up until the table pressed into my hip. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as he stalked closer towards me.

 **Eren POV**

Levi looked frantic as I all but trapped him. I leaned down, placing us nose to nose. I let my hand slide under Levi's shirt and firmly gripped his hip. There was a gleam in his eyes as I leaned closer, brushing my lips against the corner of the man's mouth. I stared down intently. I wrapped an arm around the man and grasped his chin. I tugged Levi's face upward, capturing his lips. I pressed roughly into his delicate body, leaving no room for the male to escape. My mouth parted slightly and I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Our noses brushed together as I tilted my head, deepening the kiss. I pushed my tongue past soft lips and quietly groaned as the taste of whiskey drowned out all thoughts. One hand gripped on the back of Levi's neck and the other on his hip. Our tongues entwined, mixing the whiskey and the lingering taste of my last cigarette. I let my tongue explore Levi's mouth as I grabbed under his ass and hoisted him up. I roughly sat him down on the table. I pulled my face away only to hungrily kiss down Levi's neck. The writhing man clung to me. Soft moans left his lips. I sunk my teeth into soft skin and tugged. The quiet moans filled my ears and made my arousal grow even more. I trailed my lips down to Levi's collarbone and began pressing soft kisses against it. I couldn't help but smirk against the now flushed skin as the man's hips began squirming. I pulled back to look into lustful eyes and gritted my teeth to keep my composure.

"Tell me what you want."

My hips leaned into Levi's opened thighs, pressing our bulges together. A quiet gasp was followed by, "I want you to fuck me…" Levi's face turned to the side as he blushed.

I grabbed his hips and pulled him all the way to the edge of the table, then pushed him down on his back. I grasped the man's shirt and shoved it up and out of the way, revealing two perfectly pink nipples. I let out a breath as I stared down at the beauty in front of him. My mind no longer worked as I dipped down and flicked my tongue over a bud.

 **Levi POV**

I couldn't stop my body from trembling as large hands gripped my waist and a hot tongue swirled against one of my nipples. Fingers skillfully unbuttoned my pants and then slid under, caressing the hardness. I cursed at the thin fabric between my cock and Eren's hand. My hips bucked up into each touch.

A moan loudly burst from my lips as teeth grazed roughly against a nipple, then a tongue soothingly rolled over it. I lifted my arm to cover half of my face. There was no way I would let Eren see me like this. I tried to clench my jaw shut to keep all of the sounds from spilling out as he took his time placing kiss after kiss down my stomach. My heart was pounding as I felt his soft lips against the skin just above my briefs.

I shuddered as Eren traced a finger over my hip and then bit down hard. The arm that was hiding my face shot up and I roughly gripped brown hair. My head tilted back as a moan ripped from my throat. I felt the tears sting my eyes. Before I could tell him to stop, his lips moved quickly and soon was against the fabric covering my erection. My face heated up as I felt my thighs trembling. Eren pulled my pants from my thighs in one swift motion, letting them fall to the floor. I gasped at the cool air against the bare skin. My eyes squeezed shut as a large hand gripped the underneath of my thigh and then hoisted it up onto his shoulder. Eren sucked against the inside of my thigh as he gently stroked his fingers against my cock. My mind kept screaming to say 'stop' but for some reason, each time my lips parted to speak, the only thing that comes out is moans.

Eren leaned up with my leg still draped over his shoulder and pressed his weight into me. Our lips crashed together. He plunged his tongue inside of my mouth. I shivered at the taste of him. My back arched as his hips grinded into my bare flesh. I shuddered once more as Eren groaned against my mouth.

We both jumped at the sound of knuckles softly rasping against the door. Eren pulled himself off of me and then quickly dressed me, my face burning the whole time. As we walked out of the room, I became more relaxed, maybe because Eren was secretly holding onto my hand behind our backs. I glanced at the man that had knocked and sighed in relief as I realized it was a janitor, who quickly apologized and disappeared into the room with his supplies.

My heart was fluttering in my chest. Eren released my hand as we entered the elevator. He turned to me with shielded eyes. "I apologize for everything, including last night, ignoring you today, and what I just did." He turned his head away, blocking my view of his face.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "Whatever."

Looks like I'm spending the rest of my night in a bar. I silently mouthed the words 'fuck you' to his retreating back as he walked out of the elevator. I could feel the tears threatening to form. I am completely at a loss of words. I'm not even sure why I am so pissed off. My fingertips found their way to my still burning and slightly swollen lips.

I headed to the bar and decided I'll just stay the night here, drinking as heavily as possible. Each shot of whiskey didn't burn near as bad as Eren's tongue did. I shook my head trying to rid the thought and downed another.


End file.
